Beat your heart out
by janiejones77
Summary: Se déroule à la fin de la saison 2. Après avoir été renvoyé à New York, Jess revient s'installer à Stars Hollow et passe de plus en plus de temps avec Rory au grand désespoir de Dean et de Lorelai. (Literati et peut-être Java-Junkie)
1. Chapitre 1

_L'action se situe à la fin de la saison 2, peu après que Rory ait été voir Jess à New York. Le titre a été chipée à une chanson des Distillers. ;)_

Rory était allongée sur son lit et lisait _Comme une valse_ de Dorothy Parker pour la cinquième fois. Elle était étendue là depuis deux heures et elle commençait franchement à avoir mal à la tête. Elle déposa son bouquin sur le lit et entendit son ventre gargouiller. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son radio-réveil. Il était six heures, normal qu'elle mourrait de faim.

Lorelai était partie chez Sookie pour régler les derniers préparatifs du mariage et elle rentrerait probablement tard. Rory n'avait aucune envie d'aller chez Luke. Elle évitait l'endroit depuis que Jess était parti et que Lorelai et Luke étaient en conflit.

Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle mit un disque des Yeah Yeah Yeahs et alla ensuite à la cuisine. Elle décida de se faire cuire des spaghettis. Elle mit l'eau à bouillir et au même moment, elle fut interrompue par la sonnette de la porte. Elle s'y rendit prestement, se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être. Probablement Lane.

Elle ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à découvrir sa meilleure amie derrière, mais ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place.

Jess… réussit-elle à articuler.

Tu me laisses entrer ? demanda le jeune homme visiblement ravi de l'émoi qu'il lui causait.

Rory rougit.

Oui bien sûr entre.

Jess s'exécuta.

Je te croyais à New York, fit la jeune fille. Tu es revenu chercher le reste de tes affaires ?

Jess la regarda intensément.

Non.

Non ? Alors…

Je me réinstalle ici.

Le cœur de Rory se mit à battre plus fort. Jess revenait habiter à Stars Hollow ? Mais il y avait un truc qui lui échappait.

Mais tu détestes Stars Hollow, rétorqua t'elle.

Je suis mieux ici qu'à New York.

Rory était abasourdie.

Quoi ? Attends un peu ; toi le New-Yorkais pure laine, tu avoues que tu préfères Stars Hollow à New York ? Je dois rêver !

Bon évidemment ça ne se compare pas. New York c'est la ville la plus géniale du monde, mais ici il y a des… des choses que je n'ai pas là-bas.

Tu veux dire Luke par exemple ?

Entre autres.

Et qui sont les autres ? demanda doucement Rory.

Toi.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça. C'était probablement la chose la plus personnelle qu'il ait jamais dite à une fille. Il détestait exprimer ses sentiments, il se sentait toujours vulnérable.

Rory le regarda un long moment, bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Jess mal à l'aise, se reprit rapidement.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas la personne la plus sociable qui existe et tu es la seule personne à laquelle je peux parler et me confier. La seule aussi qui a les mêmes goûts que moi. Je me serais mal vu à parler de Kerouac ou des Sex Pistols avec mes copains de New York.

Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, répliqua Rory se ressaisissant enfin. Je suis un peu dans la même situation. Enfin pour la musique je peux en parler avec Lane, c'est une experte dans le domaine. Mais pour ce qui est des bouquins…

Oh, d'ailleurs je t'ai apporté un cadeau, lança Jess tout en sortant un livre de la poche de sa veste en jeans. Il le tendit à Rory qui en lut le titre.

_Picnic at Hanging Rock._

_-_ Presque personne n'a lu ce bouquin, mais je peux te dire qu'il est génial.

Merci, dit Rory en souriant.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? fit brusquement le jeune homme en entendant un sifflement.

Oh, c'est de l'eau qui bouille. J'allais me faire des pâtes, expliqua t'elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit de Jess.

Tu en veux ? offrit-elle en s'emparant des spaghettis.

Ok, accepta Jess. C'est la première fois que je te vois cuisiner, continua t'il en souriant.

C'est ça rigole ! Tu sauras que je suis parfaitement capable de cuisiner.

Je n'en doute pas. Seulement depuis que je te connais toi et ta mère prenez tous vos repas chez Luke.

Tu exagères lança Rory en plongeant les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante.

Non, je t'assures.

La jeune femme sortit un pot de sauce du réfrigérateur.

Vous faites même votre propre sauce ? s'étonna Jess.

Rassure-toi, c'est Sookie qui l'a fait.

Voilà qui me paraît plus normal, rigola le garçon.

Rory rit avec lui. Elle se sentait étrange. Elle était là dans cette pièce avec Jess, comme s'il n'était jamais parti (bon évidemment il n'avait été parti que deux semaines, mais ça lui avait paru duré deux ans) comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu l'accident de voiture et surtout comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu Dean.

Jess se sentait étrangement bien pour la première fois depuis que Rory était venue le voir à New York. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle était d'une grande profondeur et il n'essayait plus de les renier.


	2. Chapitre 2

C'était une magnifique soirée de juin et après avoir mangés les spaghettis, Rory et Jess décidèrent de sortir faire une ballade dans les rues de la ville.

Rory exultait. Jess était de retour, il était venue la voir elle et apparemment elle ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Ils arpentaient la rue principale et la plupart des gens se retournaient sur leur passage, étonné de voir Jess de retour à Stars Hollow.

J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de cirque, grommela t'il.

Rory éclata de rire.

Ils sont juste étonnés de te revoir c'est tout ! Ne t'inquiètes pas d'ici quelques jours, ils ne te remarqueront même plus.

Oh, ils me remarquent toujours. Taylor ne me quitte jamais des yeux. Il est persuadé que je vais foutre le feu à son épicerie.

Ne me dit pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé.

Pas de mesures aussi extrêmes.

Tu me rassures.

Il faut quand même que tu avoues que le coup de la silhouette tracée à la craie, était génial.

Rory lui sourit.

Oui en effet. Et personne n'a jamais su que c'était toi le coupable.

Sauf toi.

Sauf moi, répéta la jeune femme.

Ils étaient maintenant devant la librairie.

On entrent ? proposa Jess.

Évidemment !

Ils pénètrent dans la boutique. Ils étaient les seuls clients. Rory salua Andrew et se dirigea vers la section des romans, suivis de Jess. Le garçon fouilla quelques instant dans les rayons, puis brandit un livre en direction de son amie.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t'elle.

_Au sud de nulle part _de Bukowski.

Hé super ! approuva Rory. Tu me le prêteras quand tu l'auras terminé ?

Évidemment. D'ailleurs lorsque j'étais à New York, j'ai dégoté une boutique de livres usagés et j'en ai acheté des tonnes. Il y en a que tu adorerais.

Tu les as amenés avec toi ? s'informa Rory.

Non. Je dois retourner chercher le reste des mes affaires dans quelques jours.

Hum.

La jeune fille s'empara d'un bouquin qui avait attiré son attention. _Tropique du Cancer _de Henry Miller. Elle commença à lire le résumé sur la jaquette, lorsque la voix de Jess la tira de sa concentration.

Hé, mais j'y pense : tu pourrais venir avec moi à New York lorsque je retournerai chercher mes affaires.

Quoi ? s'écria Rory éberluée.

Oui. Comme ça tu pourras voir par toi-même la boutique de livres usagés.

Évidemment, Rory était séduite par l'idée. Mais comment réagirait Lorelai en l'apprenant ? Sûrement pas bien. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas que Jess était revenu à Stars Hollow. Et Rory angoissait à l'idée de lui annoncer.

Elle eut quand même du mal à cacher son enthousiasme à son ami.

J'adorerais y aller… Mais je vais y penser ok ?

Ok.

Ils restèrent dans la librairie encore quelques minutes, puis finalement en ressortirent avec chacun un livre. Bukowski pour Jess et Miller pour Rory. Ils se promirent aussitôt de se les échanger lorsqu'ils les auraient terminés.

On va chez le disquaire ? demanda le jeune homme une fois dehors.

Ouais. Je dois m'acheter le dernier CD des Von Bondies.

Inutile. Je l'ai ; je te le prêterai.

Tu te rends compte de tout l'argent qu'on économisent en se prêtant tout comme ça ? blagua Rory.

Hum. Ça a du bon de vivre à Stars Hollow, lança Jess en décochant un regard à Rory.

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

Ils étaient au lac, assis sur le pont, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils s'étaient retrouvés là après êrte allés acheter des disques. Ils avaient ensuite passés chez Luke où Jess avait pris son lecteur CD portatif pour pouvoir écouter le CD des Stooges qu'il venait d'acheter.

Bref, ils étaient donc assis là, près l'un de l'autre, avec un superbe coucher de soleil à la clé et Rory se sentait bien. Elle se sentait fleur bleue, mais bien.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que tu étais à New York ? demanda soudainement la jeune fille.

J'ai lu.

À Washington Square.

Exact. Je passais mes journées là et je lisais des bouquins de Salinger et de Dorothy Parker. Parce que j'étais en plein milieu de l'action tu vois.

Je crois. Je suis en train de lire Dorothy Parker et franchement j'aimerais pouvoir m'imprégner de l'ambiance de New York moi aussi.

Jess lui sourit.

Ouais, c'est vrai, j'ai remarqué _Comme une valse _sur la table de la cuisine tout à l'heure. C'est pas dans ce bouquin qu'il y a deux filles qui se baladent dans les rues de Manhattan en jouant au jeu du million de dollars ?

Oh oui, elles doivent nommer ce qu'elles achèteraient si elles gagnaient un million de dollars.

Ça l'air pas mal. Et si on essayaient ?

À Stars Hollow, il faudrait baisser la somme à mille dollars maximum.

T'as raison. On n'aura qu'à jouer lorsque tu viendras avec moi à New York.

Il la regarda intensément en disant ça. Il souhaitait qu'elle accepte. Et Rory ne demandait rien de mieux que d'accepter, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas causer de nouveau conflit avec Lorelai. Mais les mots sortirent sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher.

D'accord.

Le regard du garçon s'illumina.

Génial ! Tu vas pouvoir voir tout ce que tu n'as pas eue le temps de voir la dernière fois.

Je veux aller à Central Park.

Je t'ai pas déjà dit que Washington Square c'était plus cool ? lança Jess pour se moquer.

Oui, mais à Central Park il y a un coin dédié à John Lennon.

Tu veux aussi te prosterner à l'endroit où il a été assassiné ? rétorqua le jeune homme, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Je parie que tu l'as déjà fait.

Ça, ça reste à prouver.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, puis le silence régna pendant un moment.

Tu sais, commença Jess, je crois que je suis mieux à Stars Hollow.

Rory leva la tête vers lui et le garçon continua :

Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé avec ma mère…

Oh, fit simplement Rory ne sachant quoi dire.

C'est beaucoup moins compliqué avec Luke.

Alors tu restes ici définitivement ? demanda Rory, appréhendant la réponse.

Jess souda son regard au sien.

Oui, définitivement, répondit-il.

Lorelai et Sookie prenaient place dans le salon de cette dernière. La future mariée angoissait quand au menu de la réception. Elle avait tout planifié depuis des semaines, mais maintenant elle redoutait de ne pas avoir fait le bon choix.

Sookie, tu es angoissée c'est tout, fit son amie. Ne change rien au menu, il est parfait comme ça.

Tu crois ?

Mais oui.

Il sera excellent, lança Jackson qui vint les rejoindre.

Mais il ne sera pas fabuleux, rétorqua Sookie.

Tu te surpasses toujours, tenta de la rassurer Lorelai. Moi si je pourrais avoir ne serait-ce que le quart de ton talent, j'en serais heureuse.

Mais pas Luke, se moqua Jackson. Ça le ruinerait.

Au nom de Luke, Lorelai se crispa.

Je ne vais plus chez Luke de toute façon, annonça t'elle d'un ton détaché.

Ce n'est pas encore fini votre conflit ? s'étonna Jackson.

Non et ça risque de durer encore longtemps.

Lorelai, dit doucement Sookie, tu ne peux en vouloir à personne pour l'accident. Pas plus à Luke qu'à Jess.

Jess conduisait. Et d'ailleurs pendant tout le temps qu'il a été à Stars Hollow, il n'a crée que des problèmes à ma fille.

Sookie et Jackson échangèrent un regard résigné.

Tu sais, il ne lui a pas causé tant de torts que ça, se risqua Jackson.

Lorelai soupira.

Je ne veux même plus en parler. Il est reparti à New York et maintenant Rory n'aura plus aucun problème avec lui.

Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Jess soit revenu s'installer à Stars Hollow…


	3. Chapitre 3

Lorsque Rory et Jess quittèrent le lac, il était déjà très tard. Le jeune homme raccompagna son amie jusque chez elle. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant presque tout le trajet. Ils s'étaient parlés pendant des heures depuis le retour de Jess et ce silence n'était pas gênant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison des Gilmore.

Bon, dit Rory mal à l'aise.

Jess la regarda, ne voulant pas que la soirée se termine.

On se revoient demain ? demanda t'il.

Oui bien sûr, répondit Rory en rougissant. J'irai déjeuner au resto.

Ok. Alors…

À demain…

Ils se regardèrent encore un long moment, puis finalement la jeune fille se dirigea vers la maison.

Attends ! lança Jess.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

Jess nerveux, prit une profonde inspiration.

Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je suis revenue à Stars Hollow.

Le cœur de Rory se mit à palpiter. Et elle doutait que ses jambes puissent la supporter encore longtemps. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Jess s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus. C'était tout lui ça ! Il faisait une révélation importante et ensuite il prenait les jambes à son cou.

Je crois que je t'aime Jess, murmura Rory, seulement pour elle-même.

Puis elle monta les marches de la demeure et entra à l'intérieur, encore bouleversée par les propos de Jess.

Lorelai était assis à la table de la cuisine et mangeait des brownies.

Ils sont bons tes brownies ? demanda Rory en allant la rejoindre.

Ceux de Luke sont bien meilleurs.

Rory eut un soupir exaspéré.

Tu pourrais manger tous les brownies que tu veux, si seulement tu n'étais pas aussi bornée et que tu acceptais de retourner chez Luke.

Lorelai lui décocha un coup d'œil.

C'est une conspiration pour m'obliger à retourner chez Luke. Tout le monde est dans le coup ; toi, Sookie, Jackson, Babette et même Taylor !

Peut-être parce que ce différend devient vraiment ridicule.

Lorelai secoua la tête.

Je ne veux plus en parler. Alors comment était ta soirée ? demanda t'elle changeant subitement de sujet.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille. Que devait-elle faire ? Si elle mentait à Lorelai, elle l'apprendrait de toute manière par un des habitants de la ville qui les avaient vus ensemble elle et Jess. Non, mieux valait être honnête.

Ma soirée était très… très mouvementée, avoua Rory.

Lorelai leva les yeux intéressée.

Ah ouais ? Qu'avez-vous fait toi et Dean ?

Euh, je n'étais pas avec Dean, dit difficilement Rory.

Non ? s'étonna sa mère. Mais vous aviez bien rendez-vous non ?

Merde ! Elle avait complètement oubliée son rendez-vous avec Dean ! Elle était impardonnable ; aussitôt que Jess s'était pointé, elle avait perdue tous ses moyens et avait tout oubliée même son petit ami. Rory essaya de se reprendre. Elle voulut dire à sa mère que Dean ne se sentait pas bien, d'où la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas sortis ensemble. Mais si elle disait ça, elle s'engagerait dans un tissus de mensonges. Au lieu de ça elle dit :

Tu sais, Dean et moi ces temps-ci ça ne fonctionne plus vraiment…

Je croyais pourtant que tout s'était arrangé…

Moi aussi je le croyais.

Alors que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lorelai. Est-ce que Dean a dit ou fait quelque chose qui…

C'est Jess ! la coupa soudainement Rory.

Lorelai s'arrêta stupéfaite.

Tu veux bien répéter ? Parce que j'ai cru t'entendre prononcer le nom de Jess ! lança t'elle énervée.

Il est de retour, avoua la jeune fille.

Jess est de retour ? répéta Lorelai ahurie.

Oui ! Oui il est de retour ! s'écria Rory.

Et tu étais avec lui ce soir ? devina sa mère.

Oui, murmura Rory plus calme.

Je n'y crois pas ! s'écria Lorelai en colère. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, après tout le mal qu'il t'as causée, Luke accepte de le reprendre avec lui !

Rory sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle.

Jess ne m'a fait aucun mal ! lâcha t'elle avec aplomb. C'est ce que tout le monde veut croire, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai défendue pour l'accident, on ne reviendra pas là-dessus ! Et pour ce qui est de tout le reste, Jess a toujours été correct avec moi et tu le sais !

Rory, je crois que tu es peut-être amoureuse de Jess et que ça aveugle ton jugement.

La jeune fille aurait voulue répliquer qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Jess, mais elle en était incapable. Elle dit plutôt :

Je suis parfaitement capable de juger la manière dont Jess me traite.

Non ! répliqua Lorelai hors d'elle. Ce garçon est incapable de sentiments Rory ! Je sais de quel genre il est !

Rory était estomaquée que sa mère puisse penser une chose pareille.

Tu me dégoûtes, cracha t'elle. Tu ne connais pas Jess. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent, tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a vécu, alors ne profère pas des insultes de ce genre !

Blessée par le ton de sa fille, Lorelai se reprit.

Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

C'est un peu tard pour s'excuser, dit sèchement Rory. Bon, je crois que je vais me coucher, continua t'elle.

Attends, la retint Lorelai. Je suis désolée. Vraiment, vraiment désolée. Tu as raison, je ne connais pas Jess.

En effet.

Si c'est ce que tu désires, je vais faire un effort. Ça va être terriblement difficile, mais je vais faire un effort.

Merci, fit Rory.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, puis Lorelai commença :

Est-ce que…

Elle s'interrompit un instant puis reprit :

Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que toi et Jess…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, sachant que Rory avait compris.

Il y a des chances maman. Je sais que c'est incorrect envers Dean et je vais lui en parler dès que possible. Mais Jess m'a avoué être revenu à Stars Hollow pour moi…

Oh, fit seulement Lorelai.

Rory se sentit rougir. Pour se donner une contenance, elle lança :

Ça ne changera rien entre nous.

Lorelai s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre, elle dit :

Je sais que tu es intelligente et responsable et que tu ne laisserais pas un garçon t'éloigner de moi. Mais je suis ta mère et c'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Inquiète-toi un peu moins, rétorqua sa fille en souriant.

Lorelai lui rendit son sourire.

Promis. File te coucher maintenant.

Oui. Bonne nuit, dit Rory en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Elle déposa le livre qu'elle avait achetée sur son bureau. Après avoir passée à la salle de bains, elle enfila son pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de penser à Jess et à ce qu'il avait dit : « _Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je suis revenu à Stars Hollow_ » Elle avait peine à croire à ce qui lui arrivait. Seulement il y avait Dean et elle ne savait pas comment rompre avec lui.

Le lendemain matin, un samedi, Rory se réveilla très tôt et fut rapidement prête à sortir pour aller au resto. Lorelai était toujours couchée et la jeune fille lui écrivit un mot lui disant qu'elle pourrait la rejoindre au resto si l'envie lui en prenait.

« Je peux toujours courir oui » pensa Rory.

Elle doutait fort que sa mère accepte d'aller au resto, mais elle ne perdait rien à essayer.

Dean décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner chez Luke. Il espérait y voir Rory. Ils avaient rendez-vous hier soir, mais lorsqu'il s'était pointé chez les Gilmore, il n'y avait personne. Ensuite il avait téléphoné à toutes les demies-heures ; sans réponse. Il était même allée chez Lane pour voir si Rory s'y trouvait, ce qui lui avait valu les foudres de Mme Kim, hystérique comme toujours.

Lorsque Dean entra dans le resto, la surprise le cloua sur place. Jess se tenait derrière le comptoir. Puis l'étonnement fit place à la colère.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lança t'il brusquement.

Jess leva les yeux de son livre, le regard haineux.

Je vis ici.

Tu veux dire que tu vivais ici, rectifia Dean avec colère.

Je me suis réinstallé, annonça le jeune homme triomphant. Rory ne te l'as pas dit ? ajouta t'il d'un ton mielleux.

La furie de Dean menaçait d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre, mais il essaya de se contrôler. Le resto était bondé à cette heure ; inutile de se donner en spectacle.

Je ne vois pas comment Rory pourrait être au courant, rétorqua froidement le garçon, tentant d'avoir l'air confiant.

Jess eut un sourire amusé.

Oh oui, elle est au courant, fit-il, savourant la réaction de Dean.

Leur altercation se termina là, car Luke apparut devant Jess et Dean s'éloigna, bouillant de rage.

Dis Jess, tu voudrais bien nettoyer la vitre avec le boyau ?

Je suis quoi ? La bonne à tout faire, lança sarcastiquement son neveu.

Non, mais je croyais juste que tu voudrais rendre service. On a quelques conditions pour que tu puisses rester ici…

Bon d'accord, d'accord, je vais le faire, grommela le garçon.

J'aime te voir aussi enthousiaste.

Jess sortit du snack-bar et alla chercher le boyau d'arrosage derrière le bâtiment. Il se mit à la tâche, ne pouvant empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers Rory.

Rory sortit de la maison en trombe, impatiente qu'elle était de voir Jess. Lorsqu'elle arriva au restaurant, elle crevait de chaleur, tellement elle avait marchée rapidement. Et il devait déjà faire 25 degrés.

Elle vit Jess qui était en train de laver la vitre du snack-bar.

Wow, est-ce que j'hallucine ou tu es vraiment en train de jouer au laveur de vitres ? lança Rory, moqueuse.

Jess se retourna vers elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Je crois que je viens de trouver ma vocation.

Hum, effectivement ça te va bien te tenir un boyau d'arrosage.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et se regardèrent un long moment.

Tu devrais continuer de laver la vitre, dit Rory le rouge aux joues. Je ne voudrais pas que Luke croit que je te déconcentre.

« Mais c'est le cas et sans doute plus que tu ne l'imagines » pensa Jess.

Pff… Je crève de chaleur, dit Rory en passant une main sur son front.

Je connais un bon moyen pour ça lança Jess tout en pointant le boyau d'arrosage vers son amie.

Jess, tu n'oserais pas…

Jess appuya sur la gâchette et Rory aspergée d'eau, poussa un cri amusé.

Tu vas me le payer !

Et elle entreprit de se lancer à la poursuite de Jess. Elle l'attrapa et réussit à s'emparer du boyau et à arroser son ami.

Toute cette scène se déroulait devant les clients du resto qui avait une vue parfaite sur la fenêtre. Luke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant. Bon d'accord, il avait dit à Jess de se servir du boyau pour nettoyer la vitre, pas pour s'amuser avec, mais la scène était quand même amusante. Mais Luke perdit rapidement son sourire, lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Dean. Celui-ci avait l'air blessé, jaloux et en colère tout à la fois. Lorsqu'il vit que Luke le regardait, il se tourna vers lui et dit :

Elle savait qu'il était revenu n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'en sais rien, répondit Luke.

En fait, il savait parfaitement que Rory avait été la première personne que Jess avait été voir après son arrivée, mais ça il n'allait pas le dire à Dean.

Le jeune homme sortit dehors d'un pas décidé. Rory et Jess avaient maintenant cessés de s'amuser et Luke les vit pouffer de rire.

Lorsque Rory aperçut Dean, elle cessa brusquement de rire.

Dean, dit-elle simplement.

Je veux te parler, lâcha t'il sèchement.

Bon d'accord.

Puis elle se tourna vers Jess et dit :

Je te vois tout à l'heure.

Ok, lança le garçon mécontent d'avoir été interrompu par Dean.

Je n'y compterai pas trop si j'étais toi, fit hargneusement Dean.

Dean ! s'exclama Rory.

Je peux te parler ? répéta t'il.

Oui, oui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un banc non loin du resto. Apparemment, Dean était en furie.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean ? demanda sa petite amie.

Tu étais avec Jess !

Oui. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un crime !

Ça l'est quand il s'agit de Jess !

Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire, lança froidement Rory.

Tu savais qu'il était de retour.

Oui je le savais, avoua la jeune fille.

Tu étais avec lui hier soir ? voulut savoir Dean redoutant la réponse.

Oui, avoua t'elle embarrassée.

Donc tu étais avec lui, alors que toi et moi on avaient rendez-vous ! explosa le garçon.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Rory.

Excuse-moi.

Tu ne peux pas t'excuser à chaque fois que tu fais une bêtise avec Jess ! hurla presque Dean.

Rory ravala ses larmes et s'écria :

Je ne faisais pas de bêtises avec Jess ! Par contre je crois qu'en ce moment je suis en train de faire une énorme bêtise : je te laisse me contrôler et franchement je déteste ça !

Je ne te contrôle pas !

Ah non ? Tu ne veux pas que je vois Jess !

Je n'ai pas dit ça ! se défendit Dean.

Non, mais tu le penses ! Tu penses que c'est un délinquant qui va m'entraîner dans un monde de déchéance et que je vais finir sur le trottoir à me shooter à l'héroïne !

Devant les propos de sa petite amie, Dean se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être un peu exagéré.

Je n'aime pas Jess, Rory. Je ne veux juste pas te voir traîner avec lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait semblant de s'intéresser à toi juste pour me rendre dingue.

Rory eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide.

Jess et moi on est amis. Et malgré ce que tu crois, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. Jess n'est pas intéressé par moi juste pour te rendre jaloux. On s'entend très bien et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va changer ça !

Sans laisser à Dean le temps de réagir, elle s'enfuit rapidement vers le resto.

**Merci à Jessica242, Minimoon et Audray pour les reviews.**


	4. Chapitre 4

Après sa dispute avec Dean, Rory retourna au resto, encore énervée par les propos de son petit ami. Elle se retrouva devant chez Luke, lorsqu'elle vit Lorelai postée devant la porte.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Rory surprise.

Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais toute trempée ? Tu as pris un bain de minuit dans le lac ?

Répond à ma question.

Tu m'a écris un mot me disant de venir te rejoindre non ? C'était bien toi ? À moins que Kirk n'est pénétré dans la maison par infraction durant la nuit.

Oui c'est moi qui ait écrit ce mot. Mais je ne croyais pas que tu te pointerais ici.

Pourquoi tu l'as écris alors ? voulut savoir Lorelai.

Par pure forme. Une habitude quoi.

Ouais, c'est ça, lança Lorelai suspicieuse.

Donc tu t'es enfin décidée à régler ton conflit avec Luke.

Non. Je suis venue parce que tu m'as écris le mot.

Dis plutôt que tu en avais marre de prendre tous tes repas dans des restaurants qui n'égalaient pas celui de Luke.

Bon disons que ça a beaucoup aidé.

Merci de ta franchise. Bon, alors on entre ou pas ? s'impatienta la jeune fille.

Donne-moi encore une minute ! s'exclama sa mère.

Maman !

Préparation psychologique. Et pendant que je me prépare psychologiquement, si tu me disais pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir été lancée dans une piscine toute habillée ?

Jess et moi on s'est un peu amusés avec le boyau d'arrosage c'est tout.

Toi et Jess, fit simplement Lorelai.

Oui. Il est revenu, tu as oubliée ?

Ça risque pas.

Rory poussa un soupir exaspéré, avant d'ouvrir la porte du resto et de pousser sa mère à l'intérieur. Jess qui avait terminé de laver la vitre n'était pas visible dans le snack-bar et Luke servait du café à Jackson. Lorelai fut heureuse de voir ce dernier, ça allait lui donner une contenance devant Luke. Elle était un peu honteuse de lui avoir criée dessus le soir de l'accident et elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop.

Salut, le futur marié ! lança t'elle en direction de Jackson.

En entendant sa voix, Luke leva brusquement les yeux.

Lorelai, fit-il stupéfait, mais heureux.

Salut Luke, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

Tu vas bien ?

Je suis en manque de ton café. J'ai l'impression d'être une junkie en désintox.

Luke lui sourit.

Je t'apporte des tonnes de café.

Merci Luke, rétorqua Lorelai, soulagée qu'il ne soit plus en colère contre elle.

Elle prit place à la table de Jackson, tandis que Rory se dirigea vers le comptoir où se tenait Luke.

Jess est en haut ? demanda t'elle.

Ouais. T'as qu'à monter si tu veux.

Ok. Merci.

Elle jeta un regard en direction de la table où se trouvait sa mère et Jackson et elle sentit le regard désapprobateur de Lorelai sur elle, lorsqu'elle la vit monter à l'étage.

Décidément, sa mère mettrait du temps à accepter le fait que Jess soit de retour.

Rory s'arrêta devant la porte fermée de l'appart. Elle entendait un CD des Ramones qui jouait à tue-tête. Impossible de frapper, il ne l'entendrait pas. Elle poussa donc la porte et entra. Jess se tenait au milieu de la pièce torse nu, une pile de CD à la main. Lorsqu'il vit Rory, il eut un large sourire et baissa le son de la stéréo.

Je te dérange ? posa Rory.

Pas du tout. J'étais en train de faire sécher mes vêtements. Après que tu m'aies arrosé, j'avais l'air d'un chien mouillé, ajouta t'il faussement en colère.

Et tu crois que je suis mieux peut-être ? ironisa Rory en montrant sa camisole et ses shorts trempés.

En fait, je trouve que ça te va beaucoup mieux qu'à moi, lança Jess malicieux, tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Tu n'étais pas mal non plus.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

Alors comment ça c'est passé avec Dean ? demanda Jess.

Rory baissa les yeux.

Plutôt mal.

Ce mec est dingue !

Rory ne trouva même pas la force de répliquer. Et puis il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était plutôt d'accord avec Jess.

Tu sais, je sais parfaitement que ça t'ennuies que je sois avec Dean, dit doucement Rory.

Jess leva les yeux vers elle. Il avait l'air vulnérable comme ça et Rory en fut presque surprise.

Ça ne m'ennuie pas. Ça me rend malade, mais ça ne m'ennuie pas.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché, mais Rory n'était pas dupe et elle avait parfaitement entendue la rancœur dans sa voix.

Je… commença la jeune fille.

Elle fut interrompue par Luke qui entra dans l'appart.

Désolé de vous déranger, dit-il, mais Rory ta mère veut savoir si elle doit te commander quelque chose.

Des pancakes s'il te plaît, répondit la jeune femme. Et dis-lui que je la rejoins tout de suite.

Parfait, rétorqua Luke avant de quitter la pièce.

Rory se tourna vers Jess.

Avant que je descende retrouver ma mère, je peux te poser une question ?

Vas-y.

Pourquoi ça te rend malade que je sorte avec Dean ?

Jess ancra son regard à celui de son amie.

Parce que je crois que…

Il avait voulu dire « Parce que je crois que je t'aime » mais il se dégonfla au dernier moment et dit plutôt :

Je trouves que tu ne mérites pas un garçon comme Dean. Il essaie toujours de te contrôler, c'en est délirant.

Rory le regarda attentivement.

Et c'est tout ?

Jess soutient son regard.

C'est tout, mentit-il.

Bon d'accord. Alors je crois… je crois que je vais retourner en bas.

Oui. Ta mère t'attend.

Exact.

Ils étaient tous les deux embarrassés.

Bon, alors je vais descendre, répéta Rory.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, Jess lança :

On se voient ce soir ? Ils repassent _Le bébé de Rosemary_ au ciné… On pourraient aller y faire un tour…

Oui, d'accord, accepta immédiatement Rory, sans penser à Dean un seul instant.

Alors on se retrouvent au resto ?

Ok. À ce soir ! fit-elle avant de descendre.

Elle ne tenait plus en place, tellement elle était excitée. Jess l'avait invité au ciné. Puis tout à coup l'image de Dean s'interposa dans son esprit. Comment allait-il réagir ? Après la scène qu'il venait de lui faire, Rory s'attendait à tout de sa part. Elle alla retrouver sa mère. Jackson était parti et Lane avait pris sa place. Rory s'installa avec elles.

Tu fais une de ces têtes, ne pût s'empêcher de dire Lorelai.

Rory regarda tour à tour sa mère et Lane. Puis son regard revint se porter sur sa mère.

Tu as lui a dit pour Jess ? demanda t'elle.

C'est la première chose qu'elle m'a dite lorsque je suis arrivée, répondit Lane. Ça m'a filée un choc. Je croyais qu'il était parti pour de bon.

Moi aussi je croyais ça, fit Rory.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait là-haut ? voulut savoir Lorelai curieuse.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'est tenus à un mètre l'un de l'autre, ironisa Rory.

Très bien, répondit Lorelai sur le même ton.

Maman, je te rappelle que je suis encore avec Dean. Alors oublie toutes les scènes de baisers torrides à la West Side Story que tu t'étais imaginée !

Il y a des scènes de baisers torrides dans West Side Story ? lança Lorelai en se tournant vers Lane.

J'ai jamais remarquée. Faut dire que ce qu'on retient le plus de ce film, c'est les bagarres en dansant le ballet, ça, ça frappe.

Merci de vous êtes éloignées du sujet, ça me soulage, s'en mêla Rory.

Lane se fit plus sérieuse tout à coup.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de Dean ? demanda t'elle anxieuse.

Tu en parles comme si c'était une poupée gonflable qu'on sort seulement lorsqu'on se sent seul, blagua Lorelai.

Rory ignora la remarque de sa mère et répondit :

J'en sais trop rien. Tout à l'heure, il a piqué une crise d'hystérie parce que j'étais avec Jess.

Ça craint, commenta Lane.

Donc concrètement, tu ne sais pas du tout ce que tu vas faire ? voulut savoir Lorelai.

Rory ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Luke revient avec leurs commandes et Jess descendit à ce moment. L'attention de la jeune fille fut interrompue par lui, mais la voix de sa mère, la tira de sa contemplation.

J'avais commandée des pancakes à la crème et aux fraises ? demanda t'elle incertaine.

Euh non, fit Luke mal à l'aise. C'est un cadeau de la maison en plus de tes œufs. Tu n'as qu'à reprendre le temps perdu.

Rory et Lane échangèrent un regard entendu.

Merci Luke, dit Lorelai en souriant à pleines dents.

Ça me fait plaisir.

Il repartit en direction du comptoir et Rory et Lane gloussèrent.

Je vous ait entendues, lança Lorelai.

On dirait bien que tu as manquée à Luke, fit Rory moqueuse.

Je n'en crois pas un mot.

Jess passa près de leur table à ce moment et lança un sourire à Rory, avant de sortir.

Eh bien, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir manquée à quelqu'un, dit malicieusement Lorelai.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? rétorqua Rory.

Tu as vue comment Jess t'as regardé ?

Ouais, c'était un regard enflammé, s'en mêla Lane.

Vous devenez paranos, lâcha Rory.

On a des yeux pour voir, dit simplement Lorelai.

À quand remontes ton dernier rendez-vous chez l'optométriste ? ironisa Rory.

Rory, Lane et moi on est très sérieuses. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir que tu te décides rapidement entre Jess et Dean, sans quoi il risque d'y avoir beaucoup d'action dans cette ville.

Rory ne dit rien, mais elle savait que son choix était fait depuis longtemps.


	5. Chapitre 5

Rory n'eut pas de nouvelles de Dean de la journée. Ce qui était mieux comme ça ; elle n'aurait pas à lui annoncer qu'elle et Jess allaient au cinéma ce soir et elle s'éviterait ainsi une énorme crise de jalousie.

Elle savait pertinemment que la situation ne pourrait pas durer bien longtemps. Elle devrait se décider à rompre avec Dean. Seulement, elle ne savait pas du tout comment procéder. Elle n'avait jamais eue à rompre. Et ce qui rendait les choses encore plus difficiles, c'est qu'elle laissait Dean parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Jess. Ce serait ça le plus dur à avouer.

Elle était dans sa chambre et se préparait pour la soirée, lorsque Lorelai vint la retrouver. Rory l'avait mis au courant de sa sortie avec Jess. Sa mère n'était pas d'accord par principe, parce qu'elle savait que ça mettrait Dean hors de lui, mais comme elle avait promis à sa fille de faire un effort avec Jess, elle ne dit rien.

Est-ce que tu as parlée à Dean aujourd'hui ? demanda t'elle.

Rory secoua la tête.

Il est bien trop borné.

Ma chérie, tu sais tout comme moi, qu'il a d'excellentes raisons de détester Jess. Ce doit être difficile pour lui de le voir te tourner autour.

Jess ne me tourne pas autour, protesta faiblement Rory.

Bon, alors disons qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.

Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le détester.

Pour Dean ça l'est.

Rory soupira et dit :

Je crois que mon choix est fait. En fait, je l'ai toujours su.

C'est Jess n'est-ce pas ? devina aisément Lorelai.

Rory détourna le regard honteuse. Lorelai le remarqua.

Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'aimer Jess. Par contre, il faut que tu en parles à Dean le plus vite possible. Parce qu'en attendant tu lui fais du mal et tu t'en fais à toi aussi.

Je sais.

Bien.

Lorelai fit mine de sortir de la pièce, mais Rory la retint.

J'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

Oui ?

Bon, eh bien tu n'es absolument pas obligée de dire oui et je comprendrai parfaitement si tu refuses…

Rory, qu'est-ce que c'est ? la coupa sa mère.

Bon voilà, Jess doit aller chercher le reste de ses affaires à New York dans quelques jours et il m'a proposé d'y aller avec lui. Il veut me montrer une boutique de livres usagés absolument géniale.

Vous irez en bus ?

Je crois que oui.

Bon d'accord, accepta Lorelai. Mai seulement pour une journée. Si vous n'êtes pas rentrés dans la soirée, je me rendrai à New York et je hurlerai ton nom dans les rues de Manhattan, jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Rory ne put se retenir de sourire.

Tu es super !

Lorelai lui rendit son sourire.

Dépêche-toi de finir de te préparer, sinon tu seras en retard !

Ok. Maintenant sors, je dois me changer !

Lorelai s'exécuta, mais revint sur ses pas.

Je veux tous les détails de la soirée lorsque tu reviendras !

Promis !

Lorelai s'éloigna satisfaite.

Lorsque Rory arriva au resto pour rejoindre Jess, il n'y avait aucun client à par Kirk. Luke le regardait d'un air contrarié, pendant que Jess l'ignorait totalement, lisant un livre.

Salut ! lança la jeune fille en entrant.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et Jess, Luke et Kirk la saluèrent.

Jess mit son livre dans la poche de sa veste en jean et se dirigea vers Rory.

Tu es prête ? lui demanda t'il.

Absolument.

Vous vous rendez compte que je n'ai jamais vu _Le bébé de Rosemary_ ? dit tout à coup Luke.

T'as besoin d'une soirée-ciné avec ma mère toi, répliqua Rory.

_Le bébé de Rosemary_ est un classique, s'en mêla Kirk. J'aime beaucoup la scène où Satan copule avec Rosemary.

Il n'y a que toi pour utiliser encore le verbe copuler, rigola Jess.

Allez file, espèce d'insolent ! fit Luke amusé.

Parfait, on doit y aller de toute façon, répliqua t'il en entraînant Rory avec lui.

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur. La soirée était chaude. Rory avait revêtue une courte robe d'été et portait sa veste en jeans.

Je vois que tu t'es changée, remarqua Jess, en la déshabillant du regard.

Disons qu'après la douche forcée de ce matin, c'était plus approprié que je change de vêtements.

Tu es très jolie, la complimenta le garçon.

Merci, dit Rory en rougissant.

En ce moment précis, elle eut une envie folle de l'embrasser et elle eut besoin de toute la volonté du monde pour se ramener à la raison. Ce ne serait pas très raisonnable d'embrasser Jess au vu et au su de tous, sans même avoir rompu avec Dean.

Encore Dean ! Rory s'efforça de l'effacer de ses pensées, ce qu'elle réussit très bien finalement.

Lorelai s'ennuyait toute seule à la maison, alors elle décida d'aller prendre un café chez Luke. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu tenir deux semaines sans y aller une seule fois. C'était du délire !

Salut ! lança joyeusement Lorelai en pénétrant dans le resto.

Il n'y avait aucun client et Luke essuyait le comptoir.

Hé salut ! rétorqua t'il visiblement ravi de la voir.

Café s'il te plaît!

Tout de suite.

Il se tourna pour préparer le café et sa voix parvint jusqu'à Lorelai.

Je m'en veux de te poser la question, mais où es-tu allée pendant les deux semaines que tu n'es pas venue ici ?

Dans des restos qui ne t'arrivaient pas à la cheville. Oh et puis chez Sookie aussi, mais évidemment là-bas c'était délicieux.

Tu as squattée la cuisine de Sookie pendant deux semaines ?

Pas tout à fait. Au bout de deux jours elle en a eue marre et m'a mise dehors, blagua Lorelai.

Voilà qui est plus sain.

La jeune femme devint sérieuse tout à coup.

Luke ?

Ouais.

Je suis désolée pour tout… Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça le soir de l'accident. J'étais en furie contre la terre entière et toi et Jess étiez en tête de la liste… Bref je suis désolée.

Luke se tourna vers elle et lui tendit une tasse de café.

Je sais que tu ne m'en veux plus, mais est-ce que tu en veux encore à Jess ?

J'y travaille.

Je suppose que Rory t'as demandée de faire un effort ?

Mouais.

Elle adore Jess.

C'est un euphémisme. Elle l'aime.

Adorer et aimer c'est pareil.

Non. Prend Jackson par exemple. Je l'adore, mais je ne l'aime pas.

Tu es difficile à suivre.

Rory est amoureuse de Jess.

Et tu crois me faire une révélation là ? fit Luke.

Tu le savais déjà ? Toi qui d'habitude ne remarque jamais rien, tu l'avais remarqué ?

Je suis très observateur tu sauras.

Tu parles. Lorsque Patty s'était fait donnée une coloration ratée et avait eue les cheveux roses pendant une semaine, tu ne t'étais aperçue de rien !

Je m'en étais aperçue, seulement moi contrairement à d'autres personnes que je connais, je sais faire preuve de tact.

Bien sûr, dit Lorelai un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Bon tout ça pour dire que oui, j'avais remarqué que Rory et Jess avaient une forte attirance l'un envers l'autre. Je ne suis pas complètement aveugle.

Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as acceptée de reprendre Jess avec toi ?

Je sais parfaitement qu'il a voulu revenir pour Rory. Mais même si ce n'aurait pas été le cas, je crois que je l'aurais quand même repris avec moi. Il me manquait.

Je sais.

Ils tournèrent les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Dean fit son apparition. Lorelai se sentit rougir. Ils étaient en train de parler de Rory et Jess et maintenant Dean était devant eux. Mais elle rougit encore plus en pensant que les deux amis étaient sortis ensemble ce soir et que Dean n'était pas au courant.

Vous avez vus Rory ? demanda t'il sans autre préambule.

Lorelai et Luke échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

Elle est… elle est chez Lane, improvisa Lorelai.

Elle en a pour longtemps ?

Je crois oui. Elles devaient… sélectionner de la musique pour le mariage de Sookie.

Au fait, Sookie doit être impatiente de se marier ! lança tout à coup Luke, voulant changer de sujet.

Oh oui, elle n'en dort plus ! Tu sais comment elle est, elle ne tient pas en place…

Dean les regarda surpris. Ils étaient très étranges.

Bon, alors si Rory est chez Lane, je vais aller faire un tour au ciné.

Lorelai et Luke échangèrent un regard paniqué.

Euh… non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, jeta Lorelai au hasard.

Ouais. Le film est déjà commencé depuis 1 heure, mentit Luke. Tu raterais tout.

Vous allez bien tous les deux ? demanda t'il les trouvant de plus en plus suspects.

Nous ? Oh oui, parfaitement, répondit Lorelai.

Bon, si vous le dites… Je crois que je vais aller me balader un peu, pour passer le temps.

Oui, c'est une excellente idée, la marche c'est une excellent activité, fit Luke.

Oui, c'est bon pour le teint, continua Lorelai, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Dean leur jeta un autre regard étrange, puis les salua et sortit.

Ouf ! lâcha Lorelai une fois le petit ami de sa fille sortit.

Je crois qu'on a eus l'air de deux beaux idiots, commenta Luke.

J'étais tellement mal à l'aise ! Et je déteste mentir, particulièrement à Dean, mais ce n'était pas à moi de lui apprendre que Rory et Jess étaient sortis ensemble ce soir.

Non, tu as raison. Il l'apprendra bien assez vite.

C'est ce qui me fait peur.

Alors, qu'as-tu fait pendant ces deux semaines ? demanda Luke pour changer de sujet.

Pleins de choses. Tu sauras que j'ai une vie même quand je ne viens pas ici.

Ça je m'en doutais.

Eh bien pour répondre à ta question, j'ai aidée Sookie avec les derniers préparatifs de son mariage et j'ai passés la majeure partie de mon temps à essayer de trouver un resto qui servirait un meilleur café que le tien, mais j'ai échouée.

Tu me rassures.

Puis soudainement, il devint très sérieux et dit :

Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'éviter pendant tout ce temps. Je ne t'en voulais pas.

Maintenant je le sais. Mais je t'ai dit toutes ces choses et…

C'est oublié, la coupa Luke.

Bien. Tant mieux.

Le poignet de Rory va bien ? voulut savoir Luke.

Oui. Ils lui enlèvent son plâtre mardi.

Un silence régna pendant quelque secondes, puis finalement Luke dit :

Tu m'as manquée.

Lorelai lui sourit.

Toi aussi tu m'as manqué

Le film venait de se terminer et Rory et Jess avaient du mal à ne pas pouffer de rire.

Tu te rends compte que ce mec dormait pendant le film ? lança Jess, un sourire en coin.

Je croyais que j'hallucinais !

Ils repartirent d'un éclat de rire, ce qui attira le regard des passants près d'eux.

Peut-être qu'il croyait que la chaise de cinéma serait plus confortable que son sofa, commenta Jess hilare.

Ouais peut-être bien.

Ils se regardèrent, sourire aux lèvres.

On va au lac ? proposa le jeune homme.

Ok, accepta aussitôt Rory.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver au lac.

Pourquoi on se retrouvent toujours ici ? demanda Rory.

Parce que j'adore cet endroit. Et toi aussi je le sais.

Tu as raison.

Le biper de Rory se mit à sonner. Elle s'en empara et poussa un soupir de mécontentement en voyant de qui le message provenait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? voulut savoir Jess.

C'est Dean.

Le regard de Jess se durcit à la mention du nom de son rival.

Il me dit qu'il s'excuse et qu'il veut que je le rappelle, ajouta Rory.

Et tu vas le faire ?

Non.

Jess parut satisfait, mais son expression changea, lorsqu'il entendit Rory éclater en sanglots.

Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Jess inquiet.

Rory essuya ses larmes.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Dean. Je me sens…

Elle chercha ses mots quelques secondes.

Emprisonnée, termina t'elle.

Jess la regarda, silencieux. Rory continua.

Je sais que je ne peux plus être avec lui, que je ne veux plus être avec lui, mais je ne sais pas comment rompre.

Jess lui passa un bras tendrement un bras autour des épaules.

Pourquoi tu ne veux plus être avec lui ? demanda t'il doucement.

Rory le regarda dans les yeux.

Parce qu'il y a toi.

Jess lui rendit son regard. Puis finalement, Rory approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. Jess sentit sa langue dans sa bouche et une érection monumentale qui pointait de son pantalon. Ils eurent l'impression tous les deux de recevoir une décharge électrique. Le baiser se prolongea très longtemps.

Finalement, la jeune fille y mit un terme, à bout de souffle.

Leurs regards se soudèrent l'un à l'autre.

Je peux te poser une question ? demanda timidement Jess.

Rory hocha la tête.

Est-ce que tout ça, ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir être ensemble ?

Oui. Je vais rompre avec Dean. Je te le promets.

Jess lui sourit avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui commentent.**


	6. Chapitre 6

Rory rentra très tard. Elle et Jess étaient restés ensemble un long moment à parler et à s'embrasser. La jeune fille était heureuse, mais anxieuse à l'idée de rompre avec Dean. Mais c'était inévitable et ça devait se faire le plus tôt possible, elle le savait.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la maison, Lorelai l'attendait de pied ferme.

Il est tard, dit-elle simplement.

Oui. Je suis désolée, répondit sa fille.

Est-ce que tu as seulement une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? s'énerva Lorelai.

En fait non, Rory n'en avait aucune idée. Elle avait perdue toute notion du temps.

Écoute, je sais qu'il est tard, mais…

Non, il est _très_ tard ! s'exclama Lorelai. Il est une heure du matin ! continua t'elle. Une heure du matin ! Je te croyais morte quelque part au fond d'un fossé.

Maman, je n'étais absolument pas en danger.

Quand on se ballade à une heure du mat, il y a toujours du danger !

On est à Stars Hollow ! La personne la plus potentiellement dangereuse est Kirk lorsqu'il n'a pas pris ses pilules et tu sais comme moi, qu'il ne s'en prend qu'à Luke !

N'essaie pas de dédramatiser la situation ! lâcha Lorelai.

Ah parce que la situation est dramatique ? rétorqua Rory qui commençait à perdre patience.

Oui. Oui elle l'est, lorsque ma fille commence à rentrer à des heures impossibles à cause d'un garçon !

C'est donc ça.

Quoi ça ?

Tu es en colère parce que j'étais avec Jess, fit Rory, essayant de rester maîtresse d'elle-même.

Non. Je suis en colère parce que tu rentres en pleine nuit comme si de rien n'était ! Et par la même occasion je suis en colère après Jess, parce que c'est sa faute si tu arrives à cette heure !

Tu le déteste toujours autant n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rory plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Lorelai sembla se calmer un peu.

Rory, tu sais déjà ce que je pense de Jess.

Oui. Et je crois que tu as tort.

À qui la faute si tu rentres à une heure du mat ?

Est-ce que tu pourrais la mettre en veilleuse ? Tu ne m'as encore jamais fait de sermon à propos de l'heure à laquelle je rentrais ! Non en fait, si une fois. C'est la fois où Dean et moi nous étions endormis chez Miss Patty tu te rappelles ?

Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Lorelai exaspérée.

Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de considérer Jess comme s'il était dans le clan de Charles Manson et Dean comme le parfait petit ami.

Je sais que Dean n'est pas parfait. Je crois juste qu'il te convient mieux que Jess.

Ne dit pas ça ! s'emporta Rory.

Je sais que tu es très attachée à Jess. Tu t'imagines que parce que vous avez les mêmes goûts, ça va fonctionner entre vous deux. Je sais par expérience, que c'est tout à fait faux.

Ce n'est pas qu'une question de goût. On est en parfaite symbiose, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Ou alors la haine que tu portes à Jess t'empêche de le faire ?

Lorelai resta figée. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment haineuse avec Jess ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle soupira.

Rory, ces temps-ci on se disputent de plus en plus souvent à propos de Jess. Je sais que je ne t'aide pas. Mais j'essaie vraiment très fort de l'apprécier. Seulement, ce soir j'étais inquiète, j'étais sur le point d'appeler la police.

Tu croyais que Jess m'avait assassiné et qu'il avait ensuite balancé mon corps dans un fossé ? lança sarcastiquement Rory.

Trêve, s'il te plaît, répliqua sa mère.

Ça me paraît bien une trêve ; j'en ai marre de tous ces discours.

Alléluia !

Rory réussit à esquisser un sourire.

Je suis désolée, fit tout à coup Lorelai.

Il me semble avoir déjà entendue ça il n'y a pas si longtemps…

Oui. Bon, je vais vraiment essayer de tenir ma promesse à propos de Jess. Mais ne me fait plus mourir d'inquiétude !

Entendu.

Elles scellèrent leur entente par un sourire.

Jess eut lui aussi droit à une scène lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement. Luke était encore debout, ce qui était très étonnant, car il était un couche-tôt.

Lorsqu'il entendit son neveu entrer, il se retourna brusquement.

Tiens ! Tu daignes finalement rentrer ?

Pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton ?

Parce que je suis responsable de toi et que tu rentres à une heure impossible !

Hé ! Il n'a jamais été question d'un couvre-feu. Alors où est le problème ?

Le problème Jess, c'est que tu étais avec Rory.

Ah, voilà le problème, répliqua le jeune homme ironique.

Oui, voilà le problème, répliqua Luke sur le même ton.

Donc si je comprend bien, si je n'aurais pas été avec Rory, tout aurait été ok ?

Peut-être pas. Mais au moins tu aurais fait tes bêtises tout seul.

Je me demande bien ce que tu entend par bêtises. Est-ce que le fait d'avoir pris un nain de jardin dans la cour de Babette pour le transférer dans celle de Taylor est une bêtise ?

Quoi ? Non, tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Jess eut un petit sourire satisfait et haussa les épaules.

Luke ne put réprimer un sourire.

Taylor va être furieux.

J'espère.

Bon. File te coucher.

Tu admires mes talents de voleur de nains de jardin ?

Je n'aime pas le terme voleur. Disons plutôt hum…

Il réfléchit un instant puis dit :

Transplanteur de nains de jardins.

Ouais ça fait plus classe.

J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Taylor demain matin, rigola Luke.

Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu réussiras à voir quoi que ce soit demain. Tu vas être épuisé.

Parce que je t'attendais.

Mais rien ne t'obligeait à le faire.

Je m'inquiétais.

Tiens, c'est nouveau ça.

À l'avenir lorsque tu seras avec Rory, essaie de la ramener plus tôt. Lorelai était inquiète.

J'essaierai.

Luke soupira. Il aurait voulu être plus sévère avec Jess, mais il lui avait manqué lorsqu'il était à New York et il ne souhaitait pas à ce qu'il y retourne parce que Luke jouait trop les dictateurs.

Le lendemain matin, Rory traîna au lit jusqu'à dix heures. Sa première pensée lorsqu'elle se réveilla, fut qu'elle devrait rompre avec Dean aujourd'hui. Cette seule idée suffit à la faire frémir. Elle enfouit sa tête sous les oreillers, comme pour chasser cette idée de sa tête, mais fut dérangée par Lorelai qui frappa à la porte.

Tu es réveillée ?

Maintenant oui, grogna Rory.

Lorelai entra.

Tu fais la grasse matinée, dis donc.

Si tu passes encore un commentaire sur l'heure à laquelle je suis rentrée hier soir, je te jure que je passerai la journée sous les couvertures.

Du calme.

Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

Je vais essayer. Pour l'instant j'en veux surtout à Jess, avoua la jeune femme.

Maman…

Je vais faire un effort, juré ! fit Lorelai.

Contente de te l'entendre dire. D'ailleurs tu vas pouvoir joindre le geste à la parole, puisqu'on va chez Luke, aussitôt que je serai douchée et habillée.

Je n'ai aucune objection.

Une fois Rory prête, elle se rendirent au resto. La jeune fille était excitée à l'idée de voir Jess. La veille, lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné chez elle, ils avaient échangés un dernier baiser. Rory n'avait pas prévenue sa mère, mais elle croit qu'elle devait se douter de quelque chose.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent chez Luke, elles se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Jess et Luke y étaient, et levèrent les yeux en les entendant les saluer.

Bien dormi ? lança Lorelai à Luke, un brin ironique.

Comme un loir, répondit Luke sur le même ton.

Rory et Jess échangèrent un regard irrité.

Hé Jess, s'exclama tout à coup Luke, regard qui arrive : Taylor.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire entendu.

Taylor a l'air perturbé, remarqua Rory.

Il est toujours perturbé, rétorqua sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel.

Taylor s'avança vers le petit groupe.

Il y a un des nains de jardin de Babette qui a atterri devant ma maison.

En prononçant ces mots, son regard se porta sur Jess qui eut du mal à retenir un fou rire.

Dieu sait, comme je déteste les nains de jardin, déclara Taylor, en continuant de dévisager Jess.

Oui Taylor, dit Luke, tout Stars Hollow est au courant de ton aversion pour les nains de jardin. D'où l'idée, probablement t'en mettre un sur ta pelouse.

Houlà, y'a de l'action ici ce matin, lança Lorelai.

Rory jeta un regard interrogateur à Jess qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ça ne restera pas comme ça ! fit Taylor.

C'est bête de s'énerver pour autant, lâcha Lorelai en regardant Rory.

Absolument, approuva celle-ci.

Tu as rendu son nain de jardin à Babette ? demanda Lorelai à Taylor.

Évidemment ! Elle était au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Elle est très attachée à ses nains.

Ça on le comprend, répliqua Lorelai, essayant de rester sérieuse.

Bon, tu as fini Taylor , demanda Luke agacé.

Je trouverai le coupable.

Bien, dit Luke. Et si tu allais commencer ton enquête maintenant ?

Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.

Il sortit du restaurant et Luke repartit servir des clients. Quant à Lorelai, elle alla chercher une table.

C'est toi qui a fait le coup, dit Rory à Jess une fois sa mère éloignée.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

On ne peut rien te cacher, rétorqua le garçon.

Tu es diabolique.

Jess lui sourit.

Hier après avoir été te reconduire chez toi, j'ai vu les nains de jardin de Babette et j'ai ressenti l'envie subite d'en chiper un et d'aller le planter chez Taylor.

La prochaine fois, je serai ta complice.

Génial. On sera un couple de gangsters comme Bonnie and Clyde.

Pas mal.

Le regard de Jess se durcit brusquement.

Il y a quelqu'un qui te cherche, lança t'il sèchement.

Rory se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Dean.

Elle se sentit mal tout à coup. Si elle ne rompait pas avec lui tout de suite, elle perdrait courage. Elle respira un grand coup.

Tu as eue mon message ? demanda froidement Dean à sa copine.

Rory hocha la tête, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Jess qui avait l'air prêt à tuer Dean.

Dean, je dois te parler. Est-ce qu'on peut sortir ?

Ouais, répondit-il maussade.

Jess lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Il voulut dire une réplique haineuse, mais jugea inutile de tourner le fer dans la plaie.

Rory et Dean sortirent et Jess espéra de toutes les fibres de son corps, que Rory mettrait un terme à sa relation avec lui.

**Merci pour tous les commentaires.**


	7. Chapitre 7

Lorsque Rory sortit du resto avec Dean, Jess ressentit une immense bouffée de jalousie l'envahir. Encore plus violente que toutes celles qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent et Dieu sait combien elles avaient été nombreuses.

Instinctivement, il plongea la main dans la poche de son jean et en ressortit un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Il s'alluma une cigarette sous le regard ahuri de Luke.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda ce dernier brusquement.

Je fume, répondit simplement Jess.

Jess, je doute de te l'apprendre, mais ici c'est un resto sans fumée, alors soit tu vas faire ce truc dehors où alors je te plonge la tête dans les toilettes pour l'éteindre.

Ok, du calme, rétorqua le jeune homme avant de sortir.

Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de voir Rory et Dean. Si elle ne rompait pas avec lui, il en mourrait. Il ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette attente, toute cette tension.

Il tira sur sa cigarette et exhala un nuage de fumée.

« Ça va te tuer », lui dirait Rory.

Il réussit à esquisser un sourire, mais le perdit rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut Rory et Dean dans le square, ayant apparemment une discussion très animée. Et si elle perdait courage et ne rompait pas avec ce crétin ? Ça, Jess ne le supporterait pas.

Mu par une soudaine impulsion, il s'avança rapidement vers le couple.

Dean , tu ne peux pas contrôler ma vie ! entendit-il.

Je n'essaie pas de contrôler ta vie Rory, je veux seulement…

Il s'interrompit brusquement en se rendant compte de la présence de Jess.

Que fais-tu ici ? demanda t'il d'un ton glacial.

Oh, mais je profite du beau temps, lança cyniquement Jess. J'adore marcher dans le square.

Rory leva les yeux vers Jess. Le jeune homme riva son regard au sien. Cela dura quelques secondes, mais Dean s'en rendit compte, et perdit tout contrôle.

Tu adores être à n'importe quel endroit, du moment que Rory y est aussi ! Et tu fais ça seulement pour me provoquer, parce qu'on sait toi et moi que tu ne tiens pas vraiment à elle n'est-ce pas ?

Dean ! s'exclama Rory choquée.

C'en était trop pour Jess. Hors de lui, il s'élança vers Dean et lui administra un superbe coup de poing au visage. Dean sembla sonner, mais trouva tout de même la force de répondre aux coups de Jess.

Mais arrêtez à la fin ! tenta de les raisonner Rory.

Mais les deux garçons, étaient en furie.

Rory aperçut Luke arriver du snack-bar en courant et tenter de les séparer. Mission presque impossible, mais il y parvint.

Ça suffit ! lança t'il.

Jess et Dean se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

Mais vous êtes dingues ou quoi ? s'emporta Luke.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne répondirent pas, continuant de se fixer d'un regard assassin.

Rory voulut répliquer que Jess n'y était pour rien, que tout était de la faute de Dean, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna. C'était Lorelai.

J'ai assistée à toute la scène depuis le resto, expliqua t'elle. Ça va aller ?

Rory hocha la tête.

Bon, et si quelqu'un m'expliquait ce qui se passe ici ? voulut savoir Luke.

Demande à ce salaud, fit Jess en pointant le menton en direction de Dean.

Qui est-ce que tu traites de salaud hein ? répliqua violemment Dean.

Luke le retint juste à temps, car il menaça de sauter de nouveau sur Jess.

Holà du calme !

Ça suffit Dean, réprimanda sèchement Rory.

Il se tourna brusquement vers la jeune fille.

Ah parce que tu prends la défense de Jess en plus ?

Lorelai et Luke échangèrent un regard embarrassé, tandis que Jess semblait plutôt satisfait.

C'est quand même toi qui l'a provoqué, se risqua à dire Rory.

J'en ai marre que tu prennes toujours sa défense ! s'emporta Dean. Jess, Jess, Jess, on croyait que tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche !

Rory devint cramoisie et Lorelai et Luke eux en profitèrent pour s'éclipser en douce. Mais pas Jess. Ça devenait bien trop intéressant pour qu'il prenne la fuite.

Tu es vraiment trop stupide ! lança abruptement Rory à Dean.

Pas autant que tu ne le crois ! D'ailleurs je ne suis pas aveugle ! J'ai bien vue que tu étais amoureuse de cet imbécile, dit-il en désignant Jess. Et je ne vais certainement pas continuer à jouer ton chevalier servant, en essayant de croire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous deux ! Vous voulez être ensemble ? Eh bien allez-y. En tout cas, moi je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi Rory.

Puis, il partit d'un pas rapide sans un mot de plus. Rory et Jess échangèrent un regard interloqué. Jess essaya de cacher sa joie ; ce n'était pas le moment, Rory avait l'air bouleversée.

Comment l'a t'il su ? murmura Rory, plus pour elle-même que pour Jess.

Le cœur de Jess fit un bond. Alors c'était vrai, elle était amoureuse de lui.

Je crois qu'on n'étaient pas très discrets, répondit-il.

Rory se prit la tête entre les mains.

Oh mon dieu, j'ai du mal à le croire.

Jess se rapprocha doucement d'elle.

Écoute, tu n'y est pour rien si Dean l'a découvert. Et c'est probablement mieux comme ça.

Rory leva les yeux vers lui.

Je sais.

Jess déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

Pour te remonter le moral, je t'offre des pancakes avec des fraises à la crème, ça te va ?

Rory réussit à esquisser un sourire.

Tu es génial.

Ils repartirent vers le resto et lorsqu'il entrèrent, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Tous les clients avaient vus Jess et Dean se battent.

Souriez au public, marmonna Lorelai entre ses dents en venant rejoindre Rory et Jess, suivit de Luke.

Regardez ailleurs, le spectacle est terminé ! lança Luke à la cantonade. Puis il se tourna vers son neveu.

Tout d'abord, le nain de jardin de Babette et maintenant la bagarre…

C'était toi le nain de jardin ! s'exclama Lorelai en regardant Jess.

Lorelai, ne change pas de sujet, l'avertit Luke.

Se tournant de nouveau vers Jess :

Est-ce que tu as épuisé toute ta rage ? Ou alors est-ce que tu projettes de liquider tous mes clients un à un ?

Oh, c'est bon, rétorqua Jess grognon.

Parfait. Maintenant, si tu me faisais le plaisir de reprendre le boulot ?

Jess lui jeta un regard noir, mais s'exécuta. Luke secoua la tête.

Parfois ce gosse, je vous jure…

N'empêche Luke, c'est quand même génial le coup du nain de jardin, lança Lorelai.

Ah ça je te l'accorde.

Puis il repartit en direction de la cuisine.

Alors ? demanda simplement Lorelai à sa fille.

Alors quoi ?

Pourquoi Jess et Dean en sont-ils venus aux coups ?

Rory baissa les yeux.

C'est ma faute.

Merci, mais ça je l'avais devinée. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est la raison _précise_.

Rory soupira.

Dean a dit que Jess ne tenait pas à moi. Et Jess ça l'a mis en furie.

Évidemment.

Il avait raison non ? demanda Rory d'une petite voix.

Effectivement, ce que Dean a dit était plutôt…

Elle s'arrêta cherchant ses mots.

Idiot, compléta Rory.

Comme tu veux. Mais peut-être que Jess a réagi un peu excessivement…

Alors, c'est encore lui le mauvais garçon et Dean le héros de la ville ?

Non, protesta Lorelai. Mais quand même Jess y est peut-être allé un peu fort… Tu sais, j'ai tout vue par la fenêtre. On se serait cru dans _Footloose, _dans la scène où Ren et Willard se battent avec Chuck et sa bande. Sauf qu'eux après ils vont faire la fête.

C'est dément tout ça.

Je te l'accorde.

Elles furent interrompues par Luke qui arriva avec une assiette. Des pancakes servis avec des fraises à la crème, un muffin et une tasse de café.

Gracieuseté de Jess, annonça Luke en déposant l'assiette devant Rory.

Cette dernière sourit.

Merci.

Tu veux autre chose ? demanda Luke à Lorelai qui avait terminée de manger depuis un bon bout de temps.

Oui. Un autre café s'il te plaît.

Mais c'est pas vrai ? C'est ta troisième tasse !

Et alors ? Je carbure au café.

Luke eut un soupir résigné.

Vous êtes accro au café toutes les deux.

Lorelai et Rory échangèrent un sourire.

On lui doit notre charme, fit Lorelai.

Et votre énergie, qui fait que vous ne pouvez jamais fermer les yeux avant trois heures du matin, parce que vous avez bu cinq tasses de café durant la soirée.

Je détecte une note de sarcasme dans tes propos, rétorqua Lorelai faussement outrée.

On ne peut rien te cacher. Bon, je reviens avec ton café.

Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est de toi et Dean, dit Lorelai une fois Luke éloigné.

C'est terminé, avoua Rory.

Donc Jess a le champ libre.

Oui, Jess a le champ libre, répéta la jeune fille.

Vous êtes ensemble ?

Peut-être. J'en sais rien.

Les fraises à la crème, c'est assez éloquent.

Ah ouais ? lança Rory. Et depuis quand ?

Ce n'est pas au menu du resto. Il a fait ça juste pour toi.

Correction, c'est Ceasar qui l'a fait.

C'est pareil.

Ouais, à 100 kilos près.

Ne te moque pas de Ceasar. Pense que c'est lui qui a préparé ces pancakes et ces délicieuses fraises à la crème… Je peux y goûter ?

Depuis quand tu demandes ?

Là c'est différent, c'est de la part de Jess. Je ne voudrais pas l'offenser.

Tiens, c'est nouveau ça, répliqua Rory. Et depuis quand tu ne veux pas offenser Jess ?

Depuis que je sais que c'est ton nouveau petit ami.

Rory rougit.

Maman, je viens à peine de rompre avec Dean et je n'ai absolument aucune idée si Jess et moi on est ensemble ou non, alors arrête tout de suite tes allusions.

J'arrête.

Ce qui tomba bien, puisque Luke revint avec le café.

Voilà votre café, espèce de toxicos, dit-il.

Tiens, ça nous promet une mort comme celle de Sid Vicious rétorqua Lorelai.

Une overdose de café ? fit Rory en haussant les sourcils.

Tout est possible. Nous on est pas accros à l'héroïne, mais au café.

Heureusement.

Vous venez à la réunion du conseil de ce soir ? demanda Luke changeant de sujet.

Peut-être. Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Lorelai.

Il va être question du nain de jardin.

Celui que Jess a planté devant la maison de Taylor ? demanda Rory amusée.

Oui, celui-là. Apparemment Taylor est devenu encore plus dingue, bien que je ne croyais pas cela possible, enfin bref, il a décidé que l'affaire devait être clarifiée ce soir.

J'espère que Jess n'aura pas d'ennuis, s'enquit Rory.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Taylor ne s'approchera pas de lui à moins de deux mètres, j'en fais mon affaire.

Il devient protecteur, lança Lorelai à sa fille.

C'est un gros nounours en fait, dit celle-ci.

Arrêtez tout de suite de dire des bêtises, les menaça Luke.

C'est le café qui nous fait cet effet là, blagua Lorelai.

Ils échangèrent d'autres vanneries, mais Rory les entendit à peine, son attention étant détourné par Jess qui était derrière le comptoir et faisait payer Andrew à la caisse. Il leva les yeux un moment et croisa son regard. Rory sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Dean était maintenant hors-jeu et elle et Jess pouvaient être ensemble enfin. C'était un peu délirant, mais ô combien excitant.


	8. Chapitre 8

Le resto était très achalandé et Jess ne chôma pas une minute. Lorsqu'il eut enfin le temps de respirer un peu, il s'aperçut que Lorelai et Rory avaient désertées leur table. Le jeune homme ressentit une vive déception. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait passer un moment avec Rory.

« Elle doit m'attendre au lac » essaya de se convaincre le garçon.

Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il redoutait qu'elle soit retourner vers Dean.

« Ne sois pas stupide » se dit-il.

Après la violente prise de bec de tout à l'heure, c'était peu probable que Rory ait tentée de se réconcilier avec Dean. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui. Le resto se vidait peu à peu et retrouvait son calme. Luke ne dirait probablement rien si Jess s'absentait un petit moment. Il sortit donc et se dirigea vers le lac, certain d'y trouver Rory. Mais lorsqu'il y a arriva, il constata avec déception que l'endroit était désert.

Il prit quand même place sur le pont, les pieds pendants au dessus de l'eau. Peut-être que Rory finirait par se pointer.

Mais les minutes s'écoulaient péniblement et toujours pas de traces de Rory.

Marchant des les rues de Stars Hollow, Rory et Lane tenaient chacune un cornet de crème glacée à la main.

« Il y a vraiment deux mecs qui se sont battus pour toi » ? répéta Lane, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Rory soupira.

« Tu as l'air de penser que c'est un honneur. »

« C'en est pas un » ?

« Nan. J'étais hyper mal à l'aise. Je savais que Jess et Dean se détestaient, mais je ne croyais pas que ça en arriverait là. »

« Comme s'il y avait une autre issue possible » lança Lane à demi sérieuse.

« Ça aurait pu se dérouler dans le calme » protesta Rory.

« Oui bien sûr », rétorqua sa meilleure amie ironique. « Tu aurais pu dire à Dean : Dean, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je suis amoureuse de Jess. Et lui t'aurait probablement dit : Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur et beaucoup d'enfants. »

Rory eut peine à se retenir de sourire.

« Si ça aurait pu se passer comme ça… »

« Il devra se résigner pourtant. »

« Pas le choix », admit Rory.

« Et comment ça se passe avec Jess ? »

« On n'as pas vraiment reparlés depuis ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer entre nous ».

« Évidemment que tu sais ce qui va se passer entre vous deux », lâcha Lane.

« T'as des dons divinatoires dont j'ignorais l'existence ? » demanda Rory un brin sarcastique.

« Dans ce cas, toute la ville a un don. »

« Génial. Jess et moi on sera constamment observés comme deux bêtes de cirque. »

Elle leva les yeux. Elles étaient rendues au lac. La première chose que Rory vit, fit Jess qui était plus loin. Il était assis sur le pont et fumait une cigarette.

Le regard de Lane se porta aussi vers le jeune homme.

« Je crois que je vais vous laissez » dit-elle en prenant la dernière bouchée de son cornet.

Rory hocha la tête.

« S'il te plaît ».

« Bonne chance »! lança Lane avant de partir.

Rory essaya de se ressaisir et se dirigea vers Jess, un peu nerveuse quand même. Il ne l'avait pas encore aperçue et lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il sursauta.

« Excuse-moi » dit Rory.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est ma faute. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Rory ne dit rien, mais espéra secrètement que ses pensées étaient orientées vers elle.

« Tu crois pas que tu devrais arrêter » ? demanda Rory en pointant la cigarette que Jess tenait à la main.

Jess eut un petit sourire et jeta sa clope dans le lac.

S'ils devaient s'embrasser maintenant, aussi bien se débarrasser de cette cigarette.

Il leva les yeux vers sa copine.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Rory sourit et hocha la tête.

« Ce doit être les fraises à la crème. »

Jess lui rendit son sourire.

Rory prit place près de lui sur le pont. Probablement plus près qu'il ne l'était nécessaire, mais ce n'était certainement pas Jess qui allait s'en plaindre. Leurs mains se frôlèrent et le jeune homme s'empara doucement de celle de Rory.

« Est-ce que toi et Dean c'est vraiment fini ? » demanda t'il, redoutant un peu la réponse.

« Oui » répondit la jeune femme avec aplomb.

Jess essaya de retenir le sourire qui menaçait de se suspendre à ses lèvres.

« Alors, est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que toi et moi… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Rory comprit parfaitement. Et pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa passionnément.


	9. Chapitre 9

Lorsque Rory rentra chez elle après avoir passée un moment avec Jess, elle trouva s mère dans la salle de bains, agenouillée devant la baignoire remplie d'eau.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais » ? demanda Rory perplexe.

« Je m'amuse avec mon petit canard en plastique » ironisa Lorelai.

« La baignoire est bouchée ? » devina Rory.

« Oui » pesta Lorelai.

« Luke avait bien dit que tes bains d'argile finiraient par boucher les tuyaux… »

Lorelai leva les yeux vers elle.

« Eh bien, maintenant je le crois ! »

« Sauf que c'est un peu tard. Tu devrais l'appeler.

« Qui, Luke ? »

« Mais oui Luke » répondit Rory.

« Ou je pourrais appeler un plombier ».

« Et payer trois fois plus cher » ?

« Luke est très occupé, je ne voudrais pas le déranger. »

« Tu ne le dérangeras pas ».

Lorelai soupira.

« Bon d'accord, je lui téléphone ».

Elle alla dans sa chambre, s'empara du téléphone sur la table de nuit et composa le numéro de l'appart de Luke. Ce fut Jess qui répondit. Merde pas de chance. Lorelai essaya d'adopter un ton aimable et lança :

« Salut Jess, c'est Lorelai. Hum, dis donc, tu pourrais pas me passer Luke ? »

« Il est occupé ».

« Tu peux pas aller le chercher ? Parce que c'est pas mal urgent. »

« Y'a foule au resto. »

« Alors pourquoi toi t'es dans l'appart au lieu de l'aider ? »

« Pause-repas ».

« Et tu ne peux vraiment pas aller le chercher ? »

« Je viens de dire qu'il était occupé ».

Lorelai poussa un grognement de protestation et sortant de sa chambre, elle retourna dans la salle de bains où était toujours sa fille et lui déposa le téléphone dans les mains. Au regard interrogateur de la jeune fille, sa mère dit :

« C'est Jess et impossible de le convaincre de me laisser parler à Luke. Peut-être que t'auras plus de chance ».

Sur ce, elle sortit sans demander son reste.

« Jess ? » fit Rory dans le récepteur du téléphone.

« Hé salut ».

« Salut » répondit Rory, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi ta mère m'a refilée à toi. »

« Elle dit que tu refusais de lui passer Luke. »

« Elle voulait parler à Luke ? » demanda le garçon, faussement surpris.

« Jess, la baignoire est complètement bouchée et il fait une chaleur torride, j'ai une envie folle de prendre une douche. Tu veux bien me passer Luke s'il te plaît ? »

« Bah, fallait le dire plus tôt. Je vais te le chercher tout de suite. »

« Merci, t'es super ! »

« Hum, on ne me le dit pas souvent, mais ça flatte l'égo. »

« Bon, tu me passe Luke maintenant ? » s'impatienta Rory.

« Seulement si tu me promets de venir avec moi au conseil de la ville ce soir. Il va être question du nain de jardin. Faut pas que je rate ça. »

« D'accord, j'irai avec toi » accepta Rory. « Maintenant va me chercher Luke » continua t'elle.

« Ok, ok. La patience se perd ».

Lorelai entra dans la pièce et articula silencieusement «Et alors ? ».

Rory lui tendit le téléphone.

« Je t'ai arrangée ça. C'était pas si difficile. »

« Ouais, c'est ça ! » s'exclama Lorelai en s'emparant du récepteur.

Elle attendit un instant, puis finalement la voix de Luke se fit entendre.

« Allô ? »

« Luke, mon sauveur ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Jess m'a dit en gros que Rory était dans l'impossibilité de prendre sa douche, ce qui me laisse croire que tu as problème dans ta salle de bains. »

« T'es perspicace toi. Ma baignoire est bouchée. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

« Je sais que tu m'as souvent dit que les bains d'argile n'étaient pas très recommandés… »

« J'ai dû te le dire des centaines de fois » rétorqua calmement Luke. Si t'as une envie incontrôlable de prendre un bain de boue, eh bien va dans un salon de beauté. »

« Je te promets que c'est ce que je vais faire, dès que tu seras venu réparé ce qui ne va pas. »

Luke soupira.

« Bien. Donne-moi dix minutes. »

« Merci Luke ! s'exclama Lorelai. »

Elle ferma le téléphone et se tourna vers Rory.

« Il s'en vient. »

« Tu aurais dû user du même pouvoir de persuasion auprès de Jess. »

« Ça n'aurait pas marché. Par contre, je savais que dès qu'il entendrait ta voix, il accepterait. »

Rory rougit et essaya de changer de sujet.

« Tu crois que Luke va arriver à réparer tout ça ? » demanda t'elle en désignant la baignoire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Jess ? » demanda la jeune femme, sans répondre.

« Je lui ai seulement demandé de parler à Luke et il a accepté de me le passer, c'est tout. »

« Non, je veux dire cet après-midi. Après ta rupture avec Dean. Est-ce que toi et Jess vous, vous êtes vus ? »

Rory détourna le regard mal à l'aise.

« Ouais, on a passés un petit moment ensemble. Mais… écoute je ne veux pas trop en parler. Je suis hyper heureuse, mais en même temps, je suis mélancolique à propos de Dean. C'est bizarre tout ça, ça fait trop à assimiler d'un seul coup. »

Sa mère hocha la tête.

« D'accord. »

« Tu viens à la réunion du conseil ce soir ? » posa Rory pour faire diversion.

« Mouais, probablement. Le cas du nain de jardin va être traité non ? Et tu sais que j'adore voir Taylor hors de lui… »

« J'y vais avec Jess, ça ne t'ennuie pas ? J'avais pensée qu'on pourrait y aller tous les quatre ; toi, moi, Jess et Luke. »

« Si Luke n'a pas encore la tête dans les tuyaux à ce moment-là, ça va de soi. »

Rory sourit.

« Il ne manquera pas la réunion, j'en suis sûre. »

« Pour défendre Jess, ouais. Mais si tu veux mon avis, Jess est parfaitement capable de se défendre tout seul ».

« Tu pourrais pas faire un petit effort ? » supplia Rory.

« Et encore la question fatidique. Bon, je ne peux pas parler avec lui trente secondes au téléphone, sans que ça ne vire aux sarcasmes, mais je vais quand même essayer d'être gentille avec lui. Mais s'il est cynique avec moi, je donne pas cher de sa peau. »

« Ah, que c'est beau l'harmonie » lança ironiquement Rory.

Lorelai partit pour dire une vanne, mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Luke. En le voyant, elle se dit que c'était génial de pouvoir compter sur un homme. Enfin, dans le sens platonique du terme. « Évidemment, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Luke » essaya de se convaincre Lorelai. Sans trop de succès.


	10. Chapitre 10

Un long moment passa avant que Luke ne réussisse à réparer partiellement le problème.

« J'ai réussie à te dépanner, mais si jamais j'apprend que tu as encore pris un de tes stupides bains de boue dans ta baignoire, je te jure que… »

« Je ne le ferai plus ! » le coupa Lorelai.

« Tu n'auras qu'à te payer une petite sortie entre filles dans un salon de beauté avec grand-mère » lança Rory qui venait les rejoindre.

« Pourquoi pas avec ma fille ? » dit plutôt Lorelai.

« Hum, ça je dirais pas non. »

Luke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, il faudrait peut-être y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard à la réunion » dit-il.

« Oui t'as raison » approuva Lorelai. « On ne doit absolument pas manquer cette réunion, ça va être trop marrant » continua t'elle.

« Si pour toi marrant ça veut dire se taper les délires psychologiques de Babette et Taylor, alors oui ça va être marrant » rétorqua Luke un brin sarcastique.

Lorelai ignora la remarque et dit plutôt :

« Tu veux manger un truc ? »

« Non, je te remercie, mais j'avais prévu le coup et j'ai mangé au resto avant de venir ici. »

« Comment ça t'as prévu le coup ? » fit Lorelai faussement vexée.

« Lorelai, qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais proposée de manger si j'aurais accepté ? »

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille.

« On a des brownies et du fromage en tranches » répondit Rory.

« Wow, tout pour un repas équilibré » se moqua Luke.

« Je croyais qu'on devaient aller à la réunion avant d'être en retard » répliqua Lorelai pour couper court aux propos de son ami.

« D'accord. Vous n'avez qu'à m'accompagner au resto. On y retrouvera Jess et ça me donnera aussi l'occasion de prendre une douche et de me changer. »

« Tu peux prendre un bain d'argile ici si tu veux » rigola Lorelai.

Luke lui jeta un regard noir.

« Bon d'accord, c'était qu'une blague. »

« Bon allez on y va ! » fit Luke en s'emparant de sa boîte à outils et en ouvrant la porte.

Il sortit, Lorelai et Rory sur les talons.

Luke avait pris sa douche et avait enfilé de nouveaux vêtements et ils avaient retrouvés Jess, pour se rendre à la réunion du conseil.

« C'est ta première réunion n'est-ce pas ? » lança Rory à Jess alors que tous les quatre se dirigeaient vers la salle de danse de Miss Patty où avait lieu la réunion du conseil.

« Oh bien sûr, il se croit au-dessus de tout ça » répliqua Luke sarcastiquement.

« Je ne me crois pas au-dessus de ça ! » protesta le jeune homme.

« Je te soupçonne d'avoir déplacé le nain de jardin, seulement parce que tu savais que ça mettrait Taylor en rogne et qu'il en parlerait forcément à la prochaine réunion. Du coup, ça te fait une activité pour passer le temps. »

« Comment j'aurais pu savoir que ça prendrait des proportions aussi ridicules ? Tu l'aurais su toi ? Taylor devrait être interné. »

« Non. La ville perdrait tout son intérêt s'il n'était pas là. C'est un vrai spectacle à lui tout seul » s'en mêla Lorelai.

« Pas seulement lui. Kirk, Miss Patty, le troubadour…" commença à énumérer Rory.

« Chris m'a dit que cette ville était une sorte d'institution psychiatrique à grande échelle » avoua Lorelai. « Il n'a peut-être pas tort » continua t'elle.

Jess remarqua qu'à la mention du père de Rory, Luke s'était crispé. Le garçon eut un sourire en coin. Décidément, Luke était amoureux.

« Quand est-ce qu'il t'as dit ça ? » voulut savoir Rory.

« À la projection du film de Kirk l'autre jour. »

« Ça se comprend » rigola la jeune fille.

« Oui surtout qu'il venait d'apprendre par la bouche de Sookie que Jackson dansait avec ses pastèques. »

Jess regarda son oncle d'un œil amusé.

« Et c'est toi qui dit que cette ville ne contient pas juste des dingues ? »

« Arrête d'être insolent. »

« Trêve de raillerie » lança Lorelai en arrivant devant le studio de danse de Miss Patty.

« Ouais bonne idée » approuva Rory.

« Sinon Taylor va nous mettre dehors comme la dernière fois que Luke et moi on s'envoyait des vannes » renchérit la jeune femme.

« Wow, y'a vraiment plus d'action que je le croyais dans cette ville » dit Jess cynique.

« Attends t'as encore rien vu » rétorqua Rory en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Au moment où ils montèrent les marches, le jeune homme s'empara discrètement de la main de sa petite amie et celle-ci ne fit rien pour la retirer.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre à l'intérieur. C'était déjà bondé et ils essayèrent de trouver quelques places. Lorsque ce fut fait, Rory reprit la main de Jess dans la sienne.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin et fit un petit sourire. En fait, il se retenait pour ne pas sourire à pleine dents et ne pas avoir l'air d'un demeuré. Il devenait complètement gaga lorsque Rory était près de lui ou quoi ? Ça lui fit peur. Mais pas au point de lâcher la main de sa copine.

La voix de Taylor résonna dans la pièce.

« Bienvenu à tous. La réunion exceptionnelle de ce soir, aura pour but de démasquer le voleur qui s'est amusé à dérober un des nains de jardin de Babette pour le déplacer dans ma cour. »

« Ça n'a rien d'une réunion exceptionnelle » s'interposa Luke. « Cette réunion a lieu une fois par semaine, même lieu, même jour, même endroit. »

« Tu n'as pas demandé le droit de parole ! » rugit Taylor.

«Je m'en contrefiche ! »

« Oh putain » marmonna Lorelai en levant les yeux au ciel.

« On doit faire cette réunion dans l'ordre » reprit Taylor.

« Bon alors continue, je t'en empêche pas. »

Taylor eut un soupir mécontent et reprit la parole.

« Stars Hollow est un lieu où il fait bon vivre et je ne tolérerai pas que des voyous viennent y semer la pagaille » dit Taylor tout en fixant Jess.

Celui-ci soutint son regard, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

« Celui qui a fait le coup a perturbé l'équilibre de Stars Hollow et je ne le tolérerai pas. »

« Ça fait deux fois qu'il le dit » lança Lorelai.

« Oui, mais qui compte ? » rétorqua Luke.

« Je propose que le coupable soit condamné à entretenir le square pendant tout l'été. »

« Il délire » marmonna Rory à Jess.

« Hé, mais c'est moi qui m'occupe du square ! » protesta vivement Kirk qui était dans l'assistance.

« Ouais c'est vrai ça » renchérit Gispy. « Tu ne peux pas lui enlever ça. »

« J'ai le pouvoir de décider de qui est en devoir de s'occuper du square » se défendit Taylor.

« Tu vas un peu loin Taylor » s'en mêla Patty.

« Ouais, le pouvoir t'es monté à la tête » fit Lorelai.

Luke se leva de sa chaise.

« Tu n'est qu'un dictateur Taylor ! Tu croies vraiment que toute la ville est à tes pieds ? Ah, laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur Stars Hollow ! »

Taylor était éberlué.

« Tu n'as pas demandé le droit de parole ! » dit-il une deuxième fois pour tenter de sauver la face.

« Oh seigneur » grommela Luke.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que celui qui a fait le coup, avouera tout ? » lança soudain Jess.

Taylor eut un geste agacé.

« Je sais que c'est toi. »

« Vous avez des preuves ? » dit brusquement Rory.

« Des preuves ? » répéta Taylor prit au dépourvu.

« Oui, des preuves » répliqua Lorelai. « Des empreintes digitales, un film vidéo, un témoin mystérieux ? »

« Lorelai, je n'ai pas besoin de preuves pour… »

« Tous ceux qui sont pour qu'on passent au sujet suivant, levez la main » le coupa Luke.

« Quoi ? » s'écria l'homme surpris.

Toutes les mains se levèrent.

« Prochain sujet ! » lâcha Patty.

« Mais… » essaya de protester Taylor.

« Allons Taylor » fit Patty énervée.

Et Taylor dû changer de sujet malgré son opposition. Rory sourit. Elle n'avait jamais vue une réunion aussi mouvementée. Et Taylor aussi en colère.

Lorsque la réunion prit fin une demi-heure plus tard, Luke proposa à Lorelai et Rory de manger une bouchée au resto.

« Moi j'ai une furieuse envie de glace » fit Jess tout en regardant Rory.

« Euh… Moi aussi » s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille. « Par contre, je ne dirais pas non à une tasse de café tout à l'heure » continua t'elle en se tournant vers Luke.

« D'accord » dit celui-ci pas complètement dupe.

« On se voient tout à l'heure au resto » lança Lorelai à sa fille avant de marcher aux côtés de Luke.

« Je crois que Jess s'en est bien tiré » dit Luke.

« Oui. Taylor ne peut rien contre lui. Et d'ailleurs depuis quand c'est un crime de voler un nain de jardin ? »

« Pour Taylor tout est un crime. »

« Mouais. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Lorelai dit :

« Au fait, je t'ai remerciée pour la salle de bains ? »

« Oui, trois fois. »

« Bon. »

« Tu sais que ça me fait plaisir. T'es pas obligé de remercier une douzaine de fois et de te prosterner devant moi. »

« Vraiment ? Ça te fait plaisir ? »

« Oui. Peut-être pas nécessairement à toi, parce que ça t'enlèves le plaisir de pouvoir zieuter un bel ouvrier musclé… »

« Et toi t'es quoi ? »

« Je n'ai rien d'un ouvrier et je suis surtout pas musclé. »

Lorelai toucha les biceps de Luke.

« Et c'est quoi ça ? »

« À force de porter des plateaux au bout de mes bras. »

Lorelai lui sourit.

Ils étaient arrivés au resto et ils entrèrent. C'était presque l'heure de la fermeture et Ceasar avait baissé les lumières et essuyait le comptoir.

« Soirée calme ? » demanda Luke.

« Comme toujours. C'est pareil à chaque réunion du conseil. »

« Comme si allez entendre les sermons de ce dingue de Taylor était plus amusant que de manger des burgers » lança Lorelai ironique.

« Tu peux partir, je m'occupe de fermer » lança Luke à Ceasar.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit précipitamment.

« Tu me sers un café ? » demanda Lorelai à son ami.

Luke en prépara du bien fort, comme elle aimait et lui en versa une tasse.

Il alla ensuite installer l'affiche « Fermer » dans la porte et revint s'asseoir sur un tabouret près de Lorelai.

« Il est bon ? » s'enquit Luke en désignant le café.

« Excellent, comme toujours » répondit la jeune femme.

« Bien. »

Il semblait plutôt mal à l'aise et gauche, ce qui étonna Lorelai.

« Tout à l'heure, tu as parlée de Christopher » commença Luke.

« Hum oui » approuva Lorelai se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Il rend souvent visite à Rory ? »

« Aussi souvent qu'il le peut » répondit poliment son amie que la conversation commençait à intriguer.

«Oui c'est bien. Rory doit savoir qu'elle peut compter sur son père. »

Lorelai le regardait étrangement.

« En effet, Rory sait qu'elle peut compter sur Chris. Quand elle a eue son accident, il a fait le trajet depuis Boston et il est arrivé en plein milieu de la nuit. »

Luke essayait de chasser toutes les images qui lui étaient venues en tête lorsque Lorelai avait dit que Christopher était arrivé en plein milieu de la nuit. Putain, ça ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'imaginait tout ça ? Il devenait dingue.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de Chris ? » demanda tout à coup Lorelai. « Tu ne le connais pratiquement pas » poursuivit-elle.

« Oh pour rien » répondit Luke, essayant de garder un ton dégagé.

Il essaya de changer de sujet, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« T'es revenue avec lui ? »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Lorelai éberluée.

« Bon apparemment non. »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir si je suis revenue avec Christopher ? »

« Parce que… »

Il s'interrompit.

« Parce que ? » l'encouragea Lorelai.

« Parce que je ne crois pas que ça me plairait que tu reviennes avec lui » avoua difficilement Luke.

Lorelai le regarda complètement ahurie, avant de se pencher doucement vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Encore » soupira Jess lorsque Rory le poussa un peu pour respirer.

« Ça doit faire vingt minutes qu'on s'embrassent sans arrêt et je dois respirer » plaida la jeune fille.

« T'es cruelle ».

Rory lui fit un sourire en coin.

« On aura tout le temps voulu pour s'embrasser demain. »

« À New York » ajouta Jess.

Effectivement, le garçon retournait chercher le reste de ses affaires chez sa mère. Rory était impatiente de l'accompagner.

« On va aller au CBGB ? » lança Rory excitée.

Elle savait que Lorelai voulait qu'elle soit rentrée pour la nuit, mais elle mourait d'envie de visiter le club underground de New York.

« Ouais si tu veux » accepta Jess.

« Merci » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils restèrent encore là quelques minutes à s'embrasser, puis ils décidèrent finalement de se rendre au resto. Il ne pouvaient imaginer ce qui se passait entre Lorelai et Luke en ce moment précis…


End file.
